


i could hold you for a million years

by luadorr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FUCK endgame, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they just love each other, they love each other so so much, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luadorr/pseuds/luadorr
Summary: there is no fear anymore, no love constricted by time, there is just love. there is just steve rogers and tony stark, and all they can do is love each other and that’s okay because that’s all they have to do now.or just 3.5k words of fluffy stevetony drabble





	i could hold you for a million years

**Author's Note:**

> since we’re all so sad post endgame i thought we could do with some pure fluff. this is dedicated to blind dinguses gc on twitter i love y’all okay enjoy <333

* * *

i could hold you for a million years

* * *

sometimes, steve and tony do get some time to themselves. today is one of those days; they’re lying on their bed, the late evening sunset casting a golden light across the room.

“i love you,” steve mumbles into tony’s shoulder. his arms are wrapped around the smaller man’s torso protectively, his legs curved so tony is basically cocooned from the back. tony’s fingers clutch onto steve’s, gentle but desperate for the feeling of skin against skin.

a smile creeps onto tony’s face and he pushes back slightly, prompting steve to further tighten his grip. “i love you,” he says again, this time whispering it against tony’s neck. “i love you too,” the brunette returns, his voice laced with the perfect mix of sleepiness and contentment.

“hey, don’t fall asleep on me, mister,” steve teases, and in one swift motion the pair are now nose to nose. tony’s mouth hangs open slightly in awe as steve presses gentle kisses against tired eyes.

“but ‘m tired, stevie,” steve smiles at this, placing his hands slowly on tony’s ass, pulling him impossibly closer. tony squeaks in surprise, throwing his arms around steve’s neck.

steve nibbles tony’s lip gently, staring into the latter’s eyes. steve takes the time now to really get to know those eyes. he’s seen them, stared into them, a million times before, but right now he decides to memorise every fleck of colour.

steve melts into the canvas of mocha and golden and cinnamon. and there’s that glint, the cheeky, mischievous glint that makes tony, well, tony.

“you’re perfect, you know?” the words escape steve’s lips without his brain complying. a crimson blush paints its way across tony’s cheeks as the man attempts to bury his face into his boyfriend’s chest. steve places a finger under tony’s chin, lifting his head so they lock eyes once more.

“i mean it, tony. i’ve never met anyone quite like you,” steve can’t hold back the flirtatious grin plastered onto his face. tony takes a deep breath, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. “stop it, stevie,” he whispers, almost inaudibly. but steve hears it.

“no, i won’t. you deserve to hear it. tony, you- hey, look at me,” tony has his face buried into steve’s chest once again. he reluctantly looks up at his boyfriend, eyes becoming glassy with tears. “you are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

and then tony lets out a shaky sob and this time steve lets him disappear into steve’s shirt. “hey, its okay, its okay,” steve comforts, his arms finding their way to the back of tony’s head. he laces his fingers into the dark curls he loves so dearly, breathing in the scent of tony’s cologne.

“i’m sorry, steve, i just- thank you. for not leaving me,” tony’s voice is small, shaky, broken. steve hates hearing tony sound so sad, and so he rubs circles on the smaller man’s back with his free hand. “why would i ever leave you, tones?”

tony squeezes his eyes tight to hold back further tears and takes a long, deep breath. “everyone always does eventually,” he manages to choke out. steve’s heart sinks and he sits up quickly, his smile melting to a frown.

“tony,” he says, his voice deep and serious. the man in question props himself up onto his elbow, cheeks wet with tears, and looks up at the stern faced steve. “i will never leave you, i swear to you.”

“no matter how hard things get, no matter how much or little we may fight, the one thing i can swear to you is that i will never ever leave you, and i will never stop loving you. please, tony, listen to me,” steve places a thumb on tony’s cheek, caressing it gently.

“what did i do to deserve you, stevie?” tony finally smiles, and steve smiles straight back. “i love you,” tony adds quickly, before steve leans down and locks their lips together.

tony grabs steve’s shirt and pushes him down, straddling his torso with a thigh on either side, their lips not separating for even a moment.

“guess someone’s not tired anymore,” steve mumbles, and tony audibly groans.

“steven, please, shut up for once in your life,” tony giggles against steve’s lips. “look who’s talking.”

***

steve traces along the freckles on tony’s cheek with his finger, all the way down to his jaw, where he then proceeds to plant a gentle kiss. the brunette is snoring softly, his lips slightly parted in a way that makes steve’s heart beat abnormally.

the early morning sun sets a yellow hue upon the room, making steve’s golden locks the perfect shade of blonde. tony loves early morning steve, but he’s rarely awake in time to witness it.

this is usually the time steve would meet with sam for their daily morning run, but today steve feels like kissing tony awake and spending time with his boyfriend. and so that’s what he does.

he begins by pressing soft, gentle kisses against each of tony’s eyes, then working his way down to his button nose. at this point, tony’s eyes begin to flicker.

“good morning, sleeping beauty,” steve hums, stroking a stray piece of tony’s hair away from the man’s eyes. tony smiles, still half trapped in sleep but awake enough to be aware of steve’s presence.

steve then moves down to kiss tony’s neck, and now tony is definitely awake, lacing his hands into steve’s curly morning hair. a soft “morning,” escapes tony’s lips.

“how did you sleep?” steve asks, rolling onto his back beside his boyfriend, pulling him so tony is laying on top of him. tony snuggles his head into the crook of steve’s neck.

“not enough,” the smaller man grumbles, eyes closing again as he strokes steve’s beard lazily with his hand. steve smiles against the man’s head.

tony listens to steve’s steady heartbeat, silently thankful that he finally doesn’t have to wake up to an empty bed. tony stark doesn’t wake up alone anymore. no, tony stark wakes up to a super soldier’s gentlest touch.

a yawn escapes the brunette’s body and he stretches every so slightly, before allowing his body to go limp against his boyfriend’s.

“you wanna go back to sleep, huh?” steve sighs, and the sleepy man nods eagerly to this offer. and of course, steve can’t help but give in and agree. he nibbles tony’s earlobe gingerly before closing his own eyes.

when steve drifts off, he knows he’ll dream of tony. sometimes its hard to tell which parts of life are real and which are dreams, because every moment of steve’s life, conscious and sleeping, is spent thinking of tony. and steve wouldn’t have it any other way.

“i love you,” tony mumbles, and steve’s heart swells to be three sizes bigger.

***

when tony wakes up for the second time, steve isn’t underneath him. instead, the comforting scent of bacon floods the room and tony grins, knowing what the morning holds for him.

he slips out of bed, reaches for his dressing gown, and heads down the hallway to the kitchen, where he is met by one of his favourite sights.

steve is stood by the stove wearing nothing but red and white heart underpants, polar bear slippers and a pink floral apron. he’s humming a soft tune to himself, completely engrossed in the activity of cooking food.

tony stands in the doorway and takes in the sight for a moment. steve looks so peaceful, so comfortable, and tony loves it.

“so steve rogers is a housewife now?” tony smirks, making his way to his boyfriend and wrapping delicate arms around his waist. steve smiles, melting back into the touch.

“for you, tones, steve rogers is whoever you want him to be.” once again a crimson blush dances across tony’s cheeks and he grins goofily.

steve dishes out the food onto two plates, pours out two glasses of orange juice and takes off his apron. before tony can even begin to sit down himself, steve has picked him up by the waist and is placing him on the stool at the counter.

“i have legs, you know?” tony pretends to be mad, but a quick kiss on the forehead from steve and his pretence collapses. “shut up and eat your food, grumpy,” steve laughs.

a peaceful silence settles on the room as the two men fill their stomachs. steve ends up with bread crumbs in his beard, which tony finds disgustingly adorable. “come ‘ere, mucky pup,” and then tony is wiping steve’s chin with a cloth and steve is looking at him admiringly.

“don’t look at me like that, its gross,” tony chuckles. steve bites his lip and nods. “sir, yes sir.”

“so, what do you wanna do today?” steve asks after a while, to which tony responds with “i got a lot of work to do in the lab today.” steve fails to hide the pout that quickly finds its way onto his face.

“oh, okay, i guess-“ steve begins, but is quickly cut off by tony’s giggles. “i’m kidding, stevie. i wanna spend the day with you.” steve’s frown quickly switches to a smile and he absentmindedly ruffles tony’s hair.

“we could go the park? maybe have a picnic by the lake?” steve suggests as tony takes his last bite of sausage. “sounds perfect.”

***

tony runs his fingers through the slightly overgrown grass as the afternoon sunlight kisses his skin. steve watches him in admiration, smiling at the freckles dotted across the man’s face.

they’re stretched out across the picnic blanket, tony sat comfortably in between steve’s legs. “i just don’t understand why rachel would choose ross over her dream job,” tony sighs, pushing his sunglasses up his nose.

“people do stupid things when they’re in love,” steve says simply, shrugging. tony smiles, turning over so he’s knelt in front of his boyfriend, and kisses him softly.

“can we eat? i’m starving,” he asks, and steve nods, gesturing lazily over to the picnic basket. “knock yourself out, baby.”

tony dives into the basket, pulling out countless sandwiches and packets of fruit. he settles on a cheese sandwich, hands steve a ham and opens a packet of strawberries. “is it too early for champagne?” he enquires. “never,” is the reply from his blonde counterpart.

and so the couple clink their champagne glasses, toasting to the afternoon they get to spend together. the mid-spring breeze dances through both mens hair as they take small sips of their drinks.

steve feeds tony strawberries as the latter rests his head against steve’s thigh. “we should do this more often,” steve notes aloud, and tony silently agrees.

tony looks up at steve and thinks about the way sunlight reflects off his messy blonde hair. he thinks about the freckle under his eye, and his eyes themselves, those electric blue orbs tony fell in love with all those years ago.

“wanna go for a walk?”

the pair walk hand in hand around the lake, content in each other’s company. tony’s bumpy, calloused hands contrast so perfectly with steve’s smooth, unscarred skin. steve’s hands feel like blankets to tony.

for once, tony doesn’t feel on edge. he feels protected, safe here with steve right now in this moment. and steve feels safe with tony and they feel safe with each other and thats all that matters.

steve is humming to himself again and tony knows its because steve can’t stand quiet. when quiet can’t be filled with words steve likes to fill it with music instead.

quiet makes steve feel alone, but he has tony now, so he’ll never be alone. thats what he tells himself as he looks to his right and sees tony smiling fondly up at him.

“what you staring at, cutie?” steve teases, stopping and twirling tony slightly, causing the latter to crash into the former’s chest. tony laughs, wrapping his arms around steve’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

steve returns the affection without thought, placing his hands on the small of tony’s back. tony grins into the kiss, pulling steve even closer.

the tune of an ice cream van fills steve’s ears and his childish side comes out. he squeals in delight, grabbing tony by the sleeve and dragging him towards the source of the sound.

tony buys himself a strawberry ice cream and decides on a vanilla for steve. they sit on the lake’s edge to eat, tony clumsily placed on steve’s lap. every now and then steve takes a sneaky lick of tony’s ice cream, and tony pretends to be oblivious.

tony ends up with ice cream all over his nose and chin and steve can’t help but think how cute he looks as he cleans his boyfriend’s messy face with his sleeve.

“you know, the food is supposed to go in your mouth, not around it?” steve whispers, causing tony to let out the prettiest giggle steve has ever been blessed with.

“oh yeah? like this?” and then tony is pressing ice cream against steve’s nose, and steve gasps and tackles tony to the ground, their ice creams quickly discarded.

steve keeps himself raised above tony’s body, pressing gentle kisses against the latter’s neck, his jaw, his cheeks, anywhere he can. tony simply smiles back dreamily.

“pda, steve, pda,” tony jokes, but makes no effort to stop the man. steve continues to kiss his boyfriend anywhere he can, absorbing every ounce of tony stark he can.

“god, i love you so much,” tony grumbles, pulling steve closer so their lips meet and now they’re playing tonsil tennis.

steve stops to take a breath and says “we should go home soon,” and tony replies “where’s the fun in that?”

and so instead they stay on the grass, flipping so tony can sit on steve’s stomach while they continue to make out on the floor.

steve feels like a teenager again, and he’s loving every minute of it. he doesn’t think he’s ever loved someone this much. every time he looks at tony, he gets these butterflies in his stomach that make him want to explode.

how did he, steve rogers, end up being so lucky to end up with tony stark? steve can barely believe just how much tony means to him.

tony never wants to let steve go. he has never cared for someone like this, never been cared for like this. he’s never felt so safe in someone’s arms. he’s never felt this much love towards one single person.

its not just tony and steve anymore, its tony **and** steve, they come as a pair, a team, a couple, and it makes no sense and perfect sense all at the same time.

***

“would you still love me,” tony begins, and _oh god,_ steve thinks, _how much has he drunk?_ “-if i randomly broke out into song every time we had sex?” steve laughs out of shock more than anything. he doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that.

they’re sat on the couch in their living room, tony in between steve’s legs with his head resting against the latter’s chest. steve has noticed this is tony’s favourite position to sit in.

“only if i got to choose the song,” steve decides to play along. he runs his fingers gently through tony’s hair, massaging the man’s scalp ever so slightly. “like a weird sex jukebox.”

and that concept is so amusing to tony that he lets out a loud chuckle, which eventually fizzles out into childish giggles that echo against the walls of the house.

“sex jukebox, i like that, i should invent that,” he smiles to himself, and steve is smiling too. “yeah, bet you’d get loads of money for that,” and tony is so glad steve can play along with his jokes like this.

tony yawns, and steve squeezes the sides of his stomach. “you tired, mister?” he asks, and tony shakes his head vigorously.

“nuh uh,” he insists. steve laughs, and then says, “okay, would you still love me if i dragged your ass to the bathroom and helped you get a shower?”

and how could tony ever say no to that? before he knows it he’s being swept into the air and carried bridal style into the bathroom.

steve set tony down on the toilet and then heads over to the shower, finding the perfect temperature to please the both of them. when he turns back to tony, the brunette is half asleep.

“come on, sleepy head, you can’t go to bed all stinky,” steve says, his voice laced with affection as he lifts tony up by the elbows so the pair are stood facing each other.

“you ready? i’m gonna undress you, okay?” steve unzips tony’s pants and tony half heartedly kicks them off, sending them skidding across the floor.

steve then takes his own pants off as tony slips out of his underwear. steve lifts his shirt over his head then turns to unbutton tony’s shirt.

tony doesn’t like steve seeing the arc reactor, steve knows that, but at this point it’s inevitable steve will see it. he’s seen it a million times before, but tony is still self conscious about it and steve knows this.

as tony’s chest is revealed, steve presses a kiss against the scarred skin surrounding the reactor. “i love you, tony. all of you,” he mumbles, causing tony’s ears to turn pink.

and then they’re stepping into the warm heat of the shower and tony lets steve envelope him in a comforting hug. tony could probably fall asleep right then and there.

steve smiles at tony’s lidded eyes, reaching for the shampoo and squirting a generous amount onto his hand. he dabs a little into his own hair before working the rest into tony’s.

tony melts into the touch, moaning quietly as steve massages the shampoo into tony’s scalp. if steve could find the time in his routine to do this daily, tony would be the happiest man in the world.

the water splashing against tony’s shoulders helps ground him as steve hums to himself again. tony recognises the song this time and joins in.

and they stay like that for a while, until steve finds the energy to wash the shampoo out of tony’s hair and out of his own. then they sit on the floor of the shower, letting the water act as an artificial rainstorm.

“this is nice,” tony mumbles, almost asleep against steve’s chest. steve can only nod, pressing gentle kisses against the back of tony’s neck.

“come on, lets go to bed.”

steve dries tony off and carries him to the bedroom, laying him down carefully on the sheets before settling next to him.

“thank you for today, stevie. its been so,” tony struggles to find the word, his brain already being taken over by sleep.

“perfect?” steve finishes for him, tony smiles contently and nods. “mmm,” he mutters, “perfect. just like you.”

steve smiles, pressing a kiss against tony’s cheek. “i love you, tones. now go to sleep,” he whispers, running a finger down tony’s chest.

tony takes hold of steve’s hand, pressing his lips against every finger in turn. “love you, love you, love you,” he mumbles, then looks up at steve’s face.

he places two warm hands against steve’s cold cheeks and rubs their noses together. “i love you, steve rogers.”

“i love you too, tony stark. come on, lets sleep, yeah?” steve encourages. tony sighs heavily, dramatically even, and rolls onto his side.

“don’t want the day to be over,” his words are muffled by the pillow, but steve still hears him loud and clear.

steve wraps a protective arm around tony’s hip, pulls him close so the latter’s back is pressed against his front, and rests his chin on the brunette’s head.

“don’t worry, tones. the day is far from over, just drift off and think about all the things you wanna do. i’ll meet you in your dreams.”

“promise?” tony asks, grinning to himself, knowing steve can’t see his enthusiastic smile in the dark. he presses a hand against steve’s thigh for comfort.

“i promise, tony, i love you. goodnight.” and tony sleeps and dreams of steve. and steve sleeps and dreams of tony. and tony and steve sleep and dream of each other.

there is no fear anymore, no love constricted by time, there is just love. there is just steve rogers and tony stark, and all they can do is love each other and that’s okay because that’s all they have to do now.

peace. tony once feared the word, believed it to be some far away concept he would never reach. he never knew he would find it in steve rogers, in his steve rogers.

and tony lies in bed with steve’s arm draped clumsily around his waist, and he dreams of spending the rest of his life in peace with steve, and tony can finally say he is truly happy.


End file.
